


walk on water, run through fire

by OfElvesAndAliens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones, F/M, asoiaf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfElvesAndAliens/pseuds/OfElvesAndAliens
Summary: (game of thrones AU)Much hurt has been done to Westeros while Grimwal Snoke of Casterly Rock sits on the Iron throne. The golden age of the realm died with the disappearance of Queen Leia and the death of Ser Luke Skywalker of Yavin, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and the legendary hero who vanquished the Sith. All those that were still loyal to House Organa were either slaughtered or forced to bend the knee, and terror has since been spreading across the realm as the Knights of Ren continued to strengthen Snoke's forces. All hope seemed to be lost.Rey Rivers, an orphan born in the midst of blood and tears, is forced by duty to go to the capital, unwittingly entering into the fray as Snoke's small council secretly prepares for war. Meanwhile, across the Narrow Sea in the land of Essos, a spark of hope is burgeoning.





	1. fake empire

 

 

 

> _The Royal House of Organa was the light which slew the wicked Order of the Sith and their Empire in the Age of Heroes. The Great Alderaanian King lead the allied kingdoms of Westeros to victory and was granted dominion over the entire realm, from the frozen lands of the North to the shores of the Summer Sea. He left his ancient seat of Alderaan in the Reach to the care of his heir, and transformed the Red Keep into a place befitting a benevolent ruler such as he. His greatest ally, the last King of the Torrentine of House Pava and the Sword of the Morning, became the first Lord Commander of the first Kingsguard. Whenceafter the seven kingdoms were at peace for generations to come. Another period of anarchy and bloodshed followed ages after the Sith's fall, brought about by worshippers of those ancient dark rulers of the realm, the soldier-fanatics of the fallen Sith Order, lead by a man known only as Lord Vader. War and destruction pillaged the seven kingdoms, but the Resistance rose up from the fire, and_ _Lord Vader perished_ _. Then came the glorious reign of Queen Leia Organa, one that was over too soon. Lord Grimwal Snoke of Casterly Rock, a wealthy and scheming man, ascended to the throne through vile betrayals and violence of the most unimaginable kind._

**_—from "The Great Rulers and Wars of Westeros" by Maester Yoda_ **

 

 

•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•

 

  
**_rey rivers_ **

*

 _The stories were right_ , Rey thought, _King's Landing does reek of shit._

She made an effort to conceal her utter disgust, thinking it might be rude to the common people who lived their lives breathing in this unsanitary air each day. If she had a choice, she wouldn't have joined in with this pointless arrival parade. Flaunting her privileges was the last thing she wanted to do, but she couldn't risk displeasing Snoke. She wore the colors and the honor of House Kenobi and she had no wish to test their already precarious position with the King.

When King Snoke urged his horse forward and drew lever with her, she managed to offer him a smile through sheer strength of will. The man looked frail in his golden robes, his complexion pasty and his twisted face entrapped in a perpetual sneer.

"Rey Rivers, it is unfortunate that Lord Kenobi is too ill to take the journey here." he said with a voice as deep as a pit.

She thought of Obiwan, the man who claimed to be her father for her safety, leagues away and forced to resign himself to lie on what she refused to believe would be his deathbed. She thought of him and by some miracle her fake smile did not drop.

"My Lord father extends his apologies for his failure to respond to your summons, Your Grace." she said with perfect grace.

"Hmm." He grumbled low, nearly inaudible. "Old age will claim even the most famed warriors."

With one last sneering smile, he moved on and went to talk to a lord from the Reach in front of her, while Rey tried not to overthink his parting words. She scanned the group of lords and lordlings around her in an attempt to shake off the thought, and her eyes landed on the other least pleasing person in the parading crowd.

Ser Ben Solo, Lord Commander of the disgracefully ruthless Kingsguard, returned her accidental glance with unsettling intensity. She looked away as if his very countenance stung her eyes. It may very well be the case, considering how his face brought to mind the stories of how he led the slaughter of Lord Skywalker's entire household as a young knight, murdered his own father, and other blood-curdling things he has done in the name of the King and for whatever sick twisted purpose he had. She fixed her gaze on the flag bearing the symbol of House Kenobi instead, held aloft by one of her father's most trusted men that he sent to accompany her, a brown eagle in flight over a white field.

They reached the Red Keep and Rey took a deep calming breath, wrapping her head around the fact that she was doubtlessly entrapped in a pit of adders with her hands tied and her lips sealed.

****

When the raven from King's Landing came, summoning the Lord of Windwing to court, Obiwan was already in a poor state. But as expected from him, he refused Rey's offer to go to the capital in his stead, saying that he was quite fit to travel despite Maester Yoda's stern conviction on how the effort and the conditions of such a journey would surely be the death of him.

He relented, but begrudgingly. Her father was never stubborn, but the thought of sending her off clearly gnawed at him. A summons from Snoke was never good news. But things weren't always like this in Westeros.

Years ago, in a time before Rey was born, Queen Leia Organa ruled over the Seven Kingdoms. She was a fair and wise ruler, selfless and not one to be easily intimidated by men who think a woman was not fit to sit on the Iron Throne. If anything, they were intimidated by her fierce sense of justice. Obiwan had been lord commander of her Queensguard and the realm prospered during her reign, the peace maintained with the help of her greatest ally, the great Lord Luke Skywalker.

But the Queen disappeared one day. Lord Grimwal Snoke of Casterly Rock, who was the Master of Coin at the time, claimed to have overheard the Queen's husband, Lord Han Solo and Lord Skywalker commanding their own men to take the Queen in her sleep and throw her in the middle of the sea. Evidences were presented, likely planted by Snoke himself, and the people were in such a state of complete chaos that Snoke's accusations were accepted as truths, only to bring clarity to the confusion or perhaps in fear of opposing the wealthiest and most powerful man in Westeros.

Those who did oppose him were condemned and punished. Han Solo was killed by his own son in a very public execution, Lord Skywalker and every single one of his subjects killed in the burning of Yavin.  
Obiwan knew Snoke's claims to be false and fought to defend the realm and Solo and Skywalker, but to no avail. He was relieved from his duties and was "pardoned" by Snoke, who crowned himself king since he descended from an ancient line of rulers that preceded the Organas.

The only reason Obiwan stepped back was because of Rey, the daughter of House Skywalker's blacksmith who died in the slaughter. Her mother, a maid who worked in the kitchens, was one of the very few that escaped the night of the attack and were taken in by Obiwan. She died giving birth to Rey, and Obiwan swore to take care of her child. Obiwan claimed her to be his illegitimate daughter and fled from the capital as soon as he could to Windwing, the seat of House Kenobi in the Riverlands, with an infant Rey safe in his arms.

Now he was forced to allow the reason he has distanced himself from his enemies to go directly to the very place he fled away from, all because he was too old and sick to do it himself.

Rey openly cried when she bade him farewell before starting her journey south, and so did he. He was so broken, and all this time he has hidden all his cracks, always ready with a calm smile for her and patient words for his people. Beneath that was a broken man who blamed himself for not being vigilant enough to prevent such evil to take over the realm, an old man weeping and asking for her forgiveness that she has to live to suffer the result of his hubris. And Rey wept, the sight of the man he cared most in the world crumbling in front of her eyes, and it tore at her heart.

When the tears subsided, he finally spoke again and said, "Your mother was a brave woman. She was. You have her spirit, dear one. I pray that it would guide you through the perils you may have to face."

"I wish I could have known her."

"When you return, I'll tell you all about your mother." he said to her. "It is time. Yes, yes it is. You deserve to know."

Obiwan lifted her hand shakily to plant a kiss on her palm, and Rey could only nod as she gave him a teary smile.

****

The summons was apparently an act "to promote camaraderie between His Grace, King Grimwal Snoke, and his loyal subjects from across the realm." Of course Rey knew what a pile of horseshit that was. He was clearly keeping an eye on his possible enemies, probably eliminating those he deemed as threats that he could afford to get rid off without consequences.

Snoke did not care if she was a bastard daughter of a lord, if anything he seemed pleased that Obiwan was ailing and she, a powerless and cowering bastard daughter, coming to replace the legendary warrior. It hurts her pride, but she allowed him to think that. All she wanted was to get through this and go back home to her father's side. That entailed having to endure a series of feasts and balls to attend to.

Rey was brought up like all noblewomen, but she never quite felt at home during such occasions. _I belong at Windwing with my ailing father, at my home where my worries are at rest._ It was different back in Windwing, with all the merry music and the merry people and the homey smell of freshly caught trout cooked to perfection. Here at court, she has to stand in the middle of a crowd of fools who occasionally threw unsubtle displeased looks her way and having to dance with young lords who looked like they'd much rather dance with someone of nobler birth than a bastard. She cared not about their petty views on her status, but their arrogant faces were insufferable. But still, things could've been worse. And with the Red Keep so crowded, she could at least hope to go unnoticed.

One consolation in all this was her new-found friend, Lady Jessika Pava of Dorne, who was currently gorging herself with food in a rather unladylike way. They are seated far from the throng of Southron snobs, however, and were free to eat however they pleased.

"Don't give me that look," said Jessika. "If I'm going to have to suffer being near those cunts for a bit longer, I might as well have a full stomach for it. It takes effort smiling into their mushed faces."

"Too bad you'd have to vomit it all out after Lord Hux asks you for another dance."

Jess smirked victoriously. "Oh he won't, I made sure to step on his foot five times."

Rey chuckled openly, but the blissful moment was short-lived as her eyes spotted someone approaching their table from across the hall. After one quick glance behind her to where Rey was looking, Jessika looked away, her expression one of disgust as she shared a look with her. Rey managed to study her features into a prim smile as the massive figure got near enough.

Ser Ben bowed to them, his gaze not leaving their faces, and stood back up to his full height without a word. Rey and Jess stood and curtsied.

"Is there the matter, good ser?" Jessika inquired politely. It sounded nearly seductive, but unintentionally so. She was clearly impersonating the court's own view of sweetness, but it came across as suggestive that Rey would've laughed at her if this scarred man in heavy armor with a nasty reputation wasn't the one looking down at them.

"His grace wished to ask his guests if everything is to their lliking." said the knight and sounding like he couldn't care less for what they would have to say in reply.

"Indeed, ser. Your feasts are unlike anything we have in Dorne, you see." Jess sounded cheerful this time, and Rey decided to slip in before her friend's tongue loosenend too much.

"We are grateful for King Grimwal's hospitality. He is a gracious host." Rey said. Ser Ben's expression remained empty and indifferent. His scar looked less hideous than the stories suggested, but unsightly all the same, slashing across an eye and tracing down to his neck until its path was concealed by his scarlet and black armor.

"You are Lord Kenobi's daughter."

Rey swallowsed, remembering that it was her father who gave him that scar, and that the knight's contempt for Obiwan Kenobi was the worst kept secret in Westeros.

Rey straightened her back, not allowing herself to be intimidated.

"Indeed, I am. I hope that does not bother you at all, ser."

A short laugh from Jessika turned into a cough just in time to ward off Ser Ben's notorious temper, while Rey kept her eyes trained on him with a practiced smile, enjoying the mild triumphant feeling of seeing the knight's features shift in surprise.

"I am only his illegitimate daughter." Rey added after a moment. "I dare not pretend to be a sufficient substitute." His face visibly calmed at that, a tension released as if he had been steeling himself for something—mayhaps an insult? An excuse for him to strike the daughter of a man he despised?—but Rey was not in the mood to let her rash impulsiveness to do all the talking.

With a rushed bow and a stiff nod, he left without another word. Jess whistled low when he was finally out of earshot, eyes bright with amusement. "Rey, I think you might have a death wish."

"Speak for yourself, that was nothing compared to that stunt you pulled the other evening."

"Fair enough." she replied with a shrug.

Rey sighed. "I can't wait to leave this wretched place and get away from these wretched people."

"Shhh, Snoke's little spies might hear you." Jess warned in a low voice, but she was grinning as she winked at her.

****

Nearly a moon's turn has passed, but it certainly felt like the time she spent in the capital dragged on for years. Snoke was finally done with his show of feigned hospitalilty, dismissing them rather abruptly, but convenient for her. Rey could now begin her journey home.

Home, where she could help Obiwan recover. Home where his last promise awaited her.  
A knock on her door startled her from her reverie.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, my lady." Ser Del Meeko called through the door. "But we're ready to leave now."

"Just a moment, ser."

"As you wish, my lady." he replied patiently.  
Rey fished out the letter she wrote for her father to inform him that she was on her way back to Windwing, sealed it, and handed it to Ser Del Meeko as soon as she opened her door.

"Kindly have this sent to my father." She told him simply, and the knight nodded before he complied.

"Of course, my lady."

They left by midday, and as soon as they got past the the city gates, Rey sent a silent grateful prayer to the gods.

 

¤¤¤

 

**_ben solo_ **

*

No one ever ventured down the black cells, except for the servants who were occasionally sent down to give food and water to their prisoner. Only the most vile enemies of the crown are given the unprecendented _honor_ of being locked down this dark and rancid and altogether hellish place, more wretched than the other cells of the Red Keep's dungeons. The Sith never got to use it, opting to murder their enemies as soon as they could. And the Organas were too weak to put even the most guilty under such conditions.

No, only Snoke had the idea and the stomach to use what Darth Maegor the Cruel had built generations ago, the only one who saw its true purpose.

Ben stopped in front of the third cell, the only one that was occupied. A hairy and filthy man, naked but for a rag wrapped around his middle, was crouched low on a block of stone. He looked at Ben, squinted up at the torch he carried with him.

Ben expected him to rage at him, arms clawing out to reach him through the gaps between metal bars, but he did not. Instead he laughed, his long beard shaking as he doubled over in a crazed laughter.

"I see that you've grown since I last saw you." Chewbacca said with a guttural voice, roughened with lack of use. "You look more like the fucking cunt that you truly are."

"You know why I'm here." said Ben.

"Aye." Slowly, he rose up and walked closer to where Ben stood. "And I'm going to tell you what I've been telling that fucking shriveled up king of yours all these years."

"I figured you would." Ben took a half-step forward so he could see right through the old man's eyes. "Except this time King Snoke offers to grant you a royal pardon if you tell the truth."

"I don't want your pardon, you piece of shit."

Ben inhaled deeply to calm himself.

"This is the last time we're going to ask you this question. Where did Leia Organa go the night she escaped the Red Keep?"

"I told you, she's dead! She was inside Yavin's halls when you burned it to the ground."

Chewbacca spat on his face, his eyes glistening with tears under the torchlight. Ben wiped his face with a gloved hand and smirked at the man who used to love him like Ben was his son. Pathetic creature.

"Your mother is dead. Snoke can keep his throne and rot for all I care, and when you take his place, then the gods have truly forsaken us all."

He sneered triumphantly at Chewbacca. "They already have forsaken you."

Ben brandished a sharp dagger and stabbed Chewbacca, his blade piercing his guts, as he sneered and relished the mangled sound that escaped his mouth. Ben twisted the blade viciously and watched as blooded sputter out of Chewbacca's mouth and drenched his greying beard.

"You bastard." he wheezed out.

"We just learned from our spies that a certain woman has been causing quite a stir in Slaver's Bay, murdering masters and taking their army with her to claim as her own. We just received confirmation that it is indeed Organa, meaning you've been lying to us all this time. Of course we knew that from the start, but still." Ben tutted mockingly. "That was a foolish choice, mighty Chewbacca."

Ben sank his dagger deeper before pushing it upwards slowly, slicing him open from his abdomen up to his chest like a wild boar ready for roasting. He watched Chewbacca's dead body drop down on a cold floor that was covered with his own piss and shit, willing himself to enjoy the sight.

****

"You should've killed her when you had the chance. Instead you let Kenobi nearly slice you in half." Snoke said to him, clutching his cane tightly that his knuckles turned white.

His master was never good at letting the past go.

Ben could see Armitage's smug smile from the corner of his eye and he put all his remaining patience trying to prevent himself from cutting the pompous prat's head off.

"Or perhaps that wasn't what happened." Snoke sneered. "Perhaps you sought out to fight Kenobi as an excuse to let your mother flee."

Ben clenched his fists.

"Your grandfather was the finest warrior and military commander this realm has ever seen, but even the great Lord Vader fell victim to sentiment."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I wanted her dead as much as you did." _She lied to me._

"Because she kept your heritage a secret? That the blood running through your veins is more eminent than you were led to believe?" Snoke laughed. "You sound like a child. You're pathetic, unworthy..."

Ben's eyes snapped to Snoke’s, burning with rage.

"Leia Organa is still alive you snivelling child. Alive with an army of slaves and sellswords at her back."

Ben scoffed. "We outnumber her pathetic band of Eunuchs and scum."

Snoke smiled at him, but it was devoid of any good humor. "Idleness will drag this dynasty to the dirt." He stood and began to circle the Small Council table, two pairs of eyes following him as he walked. "You are the master of the Knights of Ren, are you not?"

Ben nodded.

"Remind me of your purpose."

"Our purpose..." Ben began despite his anger, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "Our purpose is to aid His Grace, King Grimwal Snoke, in removing disorder from Westeros so the realm may be returned to its former glory. A stability that existed under the rule of the ancient order of the Sith, was reduced to anarchy by a rebellion led by the traitorous House Organa, was inherited in turn by the rebels' descendants, and will be restored by us."

Those words that he spoke guided the trajectory of his fate in the past two decades of his life. The only thing he truly believed in. Not family, not honor, not even Snoke.

"Then you already know how important it is that you see to it that Leia Organa ends up dead."

Ben didn't even have to think twice when he said, "I'd kill her myself if I have to."

 

¤¤¤

 

**_poe dameron_ **

*

Poe witnessed the liberation of the Unsullied in Astapor by Leia, and the Black Legion has followed her ever since.

But now westward was where Leia was leading them, and not everyone shared his devotion for the lost queen of Westeros.

Some spat at his new-found "higher purpose" and ridiculed him for it, others admired him but were unwilling to leave Essos.

But still, most of them were right; he was an honorable idiot.

"Yes, he is." Snap said and clapped Poe in the back. "He's a foolish, loyal, no-good bastard, and I'm coming with him. He's not the only one who made a promise to Organa."

After that, at least a hundred more of his men followed Snap's lead. But this also marked the end of his days with the Black Legion, and gone are his contemptible ways of fighting for profit. Those that chose to remain would inevitably scatter without Poe to lead them.

Leia received three letters that same day, one with a brown seal, one grey, and another one with a rich shade of yellow.

Poe steeled himself.

****

Fin, and the rest of the Unsullied, were all willing to die for Leia. Poe was not surprised to find that he was, too.

All his life, he had been searching for meaning. To not just fight for something, but to _live_ for it. It could've been family, except he lost both of his parents when he was young. Eventually, he came to a point in his life when his obsession for a worthy purpose seemed like nothing but a distraction. How could he live when he couldn't even survive?

His purpose was the one who found him, and it came in the form of a person. A woman he grew to respect as a queen and adore as a mother.

They stood in the harbor, watching tiny specks slowly draw closer to shore. Ships from her allies, come to spirit them away to a realm suffering a great injustice.

"Children, just little boys." Leia said suddenly.

"Snoke's been taking children all across the seven kingdoms, forcefully dragging them away from their families, trains them for his Royal Army." Leia has her eyes fixated on the sea before them where moonlight is reflected in a hazy glow. "That's the only news I heard from my home in the first few years of my exile." She laughed softly, bitterly. "I nearly took my own life then, until I remembered another reason to keep living."

"What was it?" Poe asks.

There was a weight in her shoulders and a sadness in her eyes, and yet Leia smiled. She didn't answer his question. Instead, she said something else, more to herself than to Poe.

"If war is what it takes to save my people, then so be it."

****

Poe lay awake the night before they set off for Westeros.

He remembered what Shara told him about Kes, the father he never met. He was a Dornish wanderer, a formidable warrior who sought to see more of the world, and his travels brought him to Braavos then eventually, to Poe's mother.

He left her, though. Not that he had a choice, his mother always reminded Poe until the time she lay on her deathbed. His father was sworn to fight for his liege lord. He was supposed to return to Braavos, but he was slain like most soldiers.

And now Poe was set out to do the same thing, the son of an honorable fool following the footsteps of his father. For a moment it seemed like the worst decision to him. But the thought disappeared as soon as it arrived.

He has found his purpose and he wasn't about to let go of it that easily.

 


	2. waves become wings

_**obiwan kenobi** _

*

Obiwan Kenobi lay abed in his solar, eyes looking out to the exquisite eastern view it allowed him, where the rivers Tumblestone and Red Fork met beyond the walls of Windwing, his once impressive frame turned small and frail by the death that grew within him. Maester Yoda may not tell him explicitly, but it was clear enough from the look on the man's wizened eyes. Obiwan was not long for this world.

He greeted Yoda with a weak smile as he entered the room.

He has relied on Maester Yoda's wisdom in many instances of great consequence. His impassioned support over his decision to secretly fund for ships to be sent to Meereen was the validation he needed then when he was faced by that dilemma. A while back, Leia had sent a messenger to Obiwan, a man who introduced himself by speaking the old secret words for messengers and letters exchanged between houses Kenobi and Organa during the war against Palpatine: _birds of a feather will forever remember._ By then he had Obiwan's attention, and trust, and he spoke of how Leia implored for the aid of House Kenobi once more. Obiwan was more than willing to comply.

He was aware of the danger, and that it would eventually reach Snoke's ears one way or another. But they had taken such delicate attention to certain precautions for secrecy that by the time that happened, Leia would have already set foot back in Westeros.

Of all the principal houses sworn to him, only Erso, Holdo and Ackbar were the ones he was certain were still loyal to Leia. All three sent their men to welcome Leia's arrival in the ruins of Yavin upon his request and were preparing to mobilize their martial forces in the event of a war. All was set in motion and there was no stopping this impending storm. This time, Obiwan would make up for all his years of silence and inaction, despite how necessary that had been for Rey's safety.

Rey, his dear girl. He wished she would arrive already.

Yoda urged him to get more sleep, reminding him that Rey was already making her way back home, where she'd be far from their enemies, but his mind found it hard to rest when his heart was still leagues away. Rey was not his child by blood, but he loved her like she was his own. A daughter too good for him to deserve.

"I cannot protect her anymore, Yoda." Obiwan lamented. "Not in the way that I want to. I know I am old and dying, I can feel death slowly crawl under my skin whenever I close my eyes. I can't shield her from all of it any longer."

Yoda shook his head and said, "Rey has always been fated to be entangled in this chaotic web, you knew that. But, she is wise and learned, fierce and relentless. I've taught her well, and so have you. You have done everything you could to prepare her for this."

He prayed to the gods that she would find no reason to use all that he has taught her.

 

¤¤¤

 

**_fin_ **

*

Fin has never boarded a ship before, but then again he's never done much in his life, other than what his masters had him do.

The sea was vast and imposing, but it did not scare him even when he could feel the waves as they lapped against the hull of the ship. He was a man who knew no fear.

The waves made their ship sway, and his stomach protested uneasily with the motion, but Fin stood as rigid as ever.

Beside him, Rose was holding onto the taffrail as the ship swayed again. She glanced up at him and her eyes caught an amused glint despite her uneasiness.

"Do you not get seasick?"

Fin tilted his head questioningly. "Seasick?"

"Like this," Rose clutched her stomach and projected the act of vomiting. "Seasick."

Fin gave her a small smile and shook his head. "No. I don't."

"Lucky you." Rose said with a smile. She liked to smile, Fin learned early on. She was called Rose by her old master's wife because she used to tend to her gardens. Rose was always kind to him, she even taught Fin how to speak the common tongue. She told him, once, about why she joined Leia. Her older siser died after trying to save a slave boy from being beaten; she wanted to be brave and save people like her sister did.

And Fin? Fin was loyal to Leia because he was free to do so. Because it was a choice he was free to make. Because he could trust her to never make him do anything that would cost him a piece of himself.

"I wonder what Westeros looks like." said Rose. "It must've been a good place to live in, when Leia was still Queen."

"And she will be, again." said a voice behind them. They both turned around and saw Poe walking towards them, already with a grin on his face. Like Rose, Poe enjoyed offering easy smiles to the people around him. "We'll make sure of that, won't we?"

****

They reached Westeros by dawn, the howling of strong winds and the crashing of waves heralding their arrival.

The place looked untamed, rustic, with rocky shores and woods of tall dark trees. It was only a small part of the continent, but already it looked as foreign as any land could ever be. They set foot in what they called the Stormlands, a name befitting the region, Fin thought.

In this land, armored knights and fighting men rode to battle beneath the banners of their lords, bleed for honor or die in as a consequence of other men's lack of it, but Fin supposed it is no less cruel than the one he left behind.

Atop a high point stood a fortress, or at least it had been one. All that was left was darkened stone walls and rubble. Yavin, the ancient seat of a fallen great lord.  
But as they reached its ruins, a crowd awaited them and tents were already erected, the banners of his queen's allies waving along with the wind. Leia was much loved by them, that part was clear. A woman with lavender hair pulled her in a tight embrace, tears glistening in her eyes.

Leia addressed her people with a determined yet open smile. "I thank you all for answering my call for aid. And I also thank you for your promises, which I am certain you will keep. Together, we will end Snoke's tyranny once and for all."

Everyone responded eagerly with a united cheer of assent, thunderous and powerful, and Fin witnessed once more the magnetic power Leia possessed, and thought himself to be fortunate to be one of her loyal subjects.

 

¤¤¤

 

**_rey rivers_ **

*

It was a fine day and Rey was in a more pleasant mood than what bright sunlight and riding along verdant fields could warrant one to feel.

Rey's companions were an interesting lot, and the past few days of travelling with them had been nothing short of delightful. Ser Lando Calrissian never ran out of stories to regale her with—tales about his old days as a smuggler or, if he found himself to be in a mood for sombreness, stories of the battles he fought during the war against Lord Palpatine and his army of Sith fanatics alongside Lord Han Solo. 

Ser Del Meeko has always been the most optimistic man Rey's ever known, and she'd known him her whole life. Young and cheerful, never allowed even the most penetrating rain to dampen his spirits and was always prepared with a song to lift theirs. The rest were polite and good-natured young men, most of them Rey's age, and all of them "have always been half in love with her", as Ser Lando had put it, to which Rey rolled her eyes at.

She never felt alienated or uncomfortable, despite the fact that she was the only woman in their travelling party. It helped that they were the same faces she encountered in the yard of Windiwing during her training, or the ones he had shared brief conversations with during feasts in their great hall.

Ser Lando, with a conspiratory glint in his smirk, leaned a tad closer to her and said, "Keep smiling like that, my lady, and some of these lads might start worshipping you. Though I'd say Ser Del need no such encouragement from you."

Rey chuckled. "You're always teasing them, ser. Have you no mercy?"

Just before Ser Lando could defend himself from such an accusation, Ser Del Meeko began to whistle a merry tune. And, of course, everyone started to sing along, stumbling through the words to some old jolly song about crossing a river and catching a fish.

But then all of a sudden, Ser Lando halted and bade to do the same. "Quiet down." he hissed. "Listen."

Rey strained her ears, as did everyone else. For a while, she heard nothing but the humming of the wind and the song of the birds. She listened harder and at last she caught a rumbling sound, felt it more than heard it, noises that were unmistakably caused by—

"Armed riders." Ser Lando pointed west to the clear fields where there where in fact riders coming their way. He wasted no time. "Move, now!"

They all swifty circled around her, the sound of swords being unsheathed from their scabbards piercing the air. Rey's hand gripped the hilt of her own sword—a gift from Obiwan—acting on some instinct she didn't know she had.

They stood their ground as their assailants emerged, ten or twelve strong, charging at a great speed and covered in black steel from head to foot.

"Gods be good," Ser Del Meeko muttered. "It's _them_."

"Who are they?"

"Doesn't matter now, my lady." Ser Lando turned to his comrades with his sword held aloft. "Forget about your own pricks now lads and protect you liege lord's daughter, you hear me?"

They all roared back at him, just like how the old tales about valiant knights had depicted, and Rey felt a deep heart-pounding fear for them and for herself.

The dark riders got closer and Rey swore the earth slightly shook beneath her feet.

Then the onslaught began.

As blades finally met, their protective circle surrounding her threatened to break. Rey did not know where to look, or what to do. Her horse jumped and she was forced to get down and landed rather ungracefully on her feet. Her horse ran away and escaped the fray as men are being slaughtered around her. It all happened too quickly.

Her guards were being cut down like weeds despite outnumbering their enemies by a few men. A severed head rolled near her feet and a sob escaped her throat at the sight. She knew that face, the terror painted in his features and frozen til the flesh would eventually rot. But she didn't have time to grieve for the fallen soldier as a scream of anguish filled her ears, and another, and another...

Her mind reeled because she wasn't inside a nightmare that would just stop the moment she opened her eyes. It was real. And it was too much to bear.

Rey took out her own sword and charged forward. But then Ser Del Meeko pushed her back with an arm. "No, my lady!"

The momentary distraction gave his opponent an opening, and his broadsword ruthlessly sliced Ser Del's neck open. Some of his blood splattered on Rey's clothes and arms and she shrieked, anger and grief and panic boiling inside her.

There were bodies everywhere, even Ser Lando was lying face down on the ground. Her guards, friends, loyal men of House Kenobi...all dead as they tried to protect a nobody like her. And from who, exactly?

"So much blood needlessly spilled," said the one who slit Ser Del's throat, voice muffled by a helm but Rey was certain that it was a woman's. She turned to Rey. "If they just handed you over, we could've spared some of them, if they were willing to obey."

Rey screamed, half in anguish and half in sheer rage, and lunged at the woman, but a pair of large hands stopped her. The same hands tied her arms while she kicked and thrashed like a feral animal. They covered her head with a filthy sack and someone hoisted her up on a horse as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Where are you taking me?!"

A long silence followed before someone answered her. "To Snoke, you idiot girl. You're Lord father is a traitor and you'll pay for his crimes."

Rey's blood suddenly ran cold. _Obiwan_.

"What?"

"We weren't supposed to tell her anything, Master Kylo." another voice said.

"Why not?" the man replied. "Our prisoner deserves to be informed why she's being captured and bound so she knows what sort of scum she is, other than being a bastard."

"She's a hostage, not a prisoner." said another.

A hostage...Her Lord father, a traitor. None of those words made any sense.

"My father is a good man, he couldn't have done whatever you are accusing him of."

Someone scoffed at her, the same one who had answered her query. "Kenobi gave aid to an enemy of the throne and now a war is brewing because of his folly."

"Don't harm my father, please."

"Then you better keep your mouth shut and do as you're told, bastard. You don't want us to burn down your precious Windwing, do you?"

Despite how much it hurt her pride to follow what these savages told her to do, Rey didn't speak another word. At the very least, having her face covered won't let her captors see her weep.

She pleaded to both the old gods and the new for Obiwan to be safe.

****

Hours passed and Rey's body started to ache, burlap draped over her head.

Wherever it was they were taking her, it was clearly a long way ahead. She reckoned they wouldn't enter through the city gates of King's Landing to get to Snoke. It would be too conspicuous and she didn't fancy her captors as fools. They didn't talk much either, except for when they needed to.

"Halt." said one of them, and they all stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked another muffled voice closee to her.

"Someone's following us, I can—"

Rey heard a thud and a loud clatter of steel. She could tell that someone just fell from their horse, and the man beside her began to bark orders angrily. Rey still couldn't see a thing, so she listened, and judging from the clamor, they were being attacked.

It went on for a while longer and Rey could not tell which side was winning. Someone grabbed her arms, ungloved hands that were shockingly soft and calloused at the same time. She tried to squirm away but their grip was firm. Instead of keeping her from escaping like she thought they would, the person guided her off her horse and took off the sack that covered her head. Rey was then met with a familiar face and she nearly wept.

"Jessika?" she managed to say, ignoring the commotion around her.

Jess nodded, but wasted no time. She cut her hands loose with a dagger. "Come with me, quick."

"Wait," Rey looked back behind her where a fight was still taking place, her captors clearly being overwhelmed and outnumbered by men wearing the colors of House Pava, but Snoke's men took down some of them more ruthlessly. "We can't just leave them behind."

"We have to go, Rey!"

Rey acquiesced. She let Jessika take her hand and lead her towards the woods. There were two horses waiting for them and Jess quickly climbed on one. "Come on, now."

Rey mounted the other, a Dornish sand steed from the look of it, and together they rode to safety with Jess still leading the way.

 

¤¤¤

 

**_ben solo_ **

*

Everything in the Red Keep was a part of Snoke's mummer's show of benevolence. Needless, he thought, since the entire Seven Kingdoms knew him to be irremediably infamous. Snoke did bring stability to Westeros, but he was selfish and vile all the same. Though Ben did believe that only those that were willing to dig their hands to the dirt could only ever get the necessary things done.

Ages ago, Darth Maegor had a fascination of the underground, and that proved to be useful during Snoke's reign. The dwelling-place of his secret Order, the Knights of Ren, mementos of the ancient Sith order, all of these are beneath the castle. Down the ground, where darkness and coldness were a constant presence, the true sources of Snoke's power were glorified and here he shed his artifice and be completely wicked in visage as he was beneath it.

His private domain was right under the one where the Iron Throne was, and Ben entered the room through massive bronze doors. King Grimwal Snoke was comfortably ensconced in a large throne-like chair, cushioned for his comfort, and was flanked by other members of the Kingsguard.

Snoke was visibly seething, but Ben knew he wouldn't kill him. He needed him more than ever now that Leia has come.

"The mighty Kylo Ren, what a grand disappointment he is." Snoke intoned. "Such a simple task, was it? And yet you let a bastard girl slip through your fingers."

"She had help—"

"And you were defeated by Dornish savages."

"They were Pava's men, capable men. We were outnumbered."

"Making excuses, are we?"

Ben took a sharp intake of breath, eyes focusing on the crimson banners that hung overhead instead of having to look at Snoke's face.

"We don't need the girl." said Ben. "We don't even need Kenobi. If you allow me, I could destroy him and lay waste on Windwing."  _Just like what I did to Luke and his precious Yavin all those years ago._

Snoke leaned on his chair and for a split second, Ben thought he was considering this idea of his, but then his hope turned to dust with a dismissive flick of Snoke's hand. "I won't have the Knights of Ren waste their time fulfilling their leader's personal vendetta. I'll take care of Kenobi. I will appoint Lord Thrawn of the Twins to lead the lords of the Riverlands who still have some sense in them to not follow Kenobi in his futile crusade and the Royal Army will take care of the rest."

Ben opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Snoke's icy glare.

"Save your petty qualms for after our problems are solved. Hux is assembling the Royal Army as we speak, and your duty is to tear our enemies apart from the inside. Kill Organa and bring me her head, deprive them of their beacon of hope and my army shall do the rest."

"Yes, Your Grace." Ben muttered through gritted teeth.

He turned his back on Snoke, but before he could leave, the king spoke.

"I do wish you won't fail me again, my apprentice."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will not be long. Also, Poe and Rey will happen very soon.


	3. day fades

_**rey rivers** _

*

As the sun slowly disappeared behind blue-grey mountains, it cast a final luminous glow in the sky. Rey felt the terror and the rush dwindle from her veins after riding for what seemed like hours. Jessika declared that they ought to rest when they reached a gentle stream on the edge of the woods they rode across and Rey was more than happy to agree.

The two of them worked silently. Jessika built a fire and set up camp underneath a low hanging branch near the stream, while Rey washed off the dried blood on her skin. Ser Del's blood. The smiling knight with his joyous songs. _He likely would've asked for my hand in marriage. Father would've approved of the match, everyone would, a second son of a loyal riverlord, gentle and brave and honorable. Rey would not love him in return, not in that way, but he could've been her constant friend._

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, determined to stop thinking about those that died keeping her alive or else she'd weep again.

Jessika gave her fresh clothes to change into, a tunic and trousers made for a woman and similar to the pair Jessika wore herself. She also gave her most of the food she brought with her and reasoned that she felt guilty for not stopping sooner and that Rey must be famished.

"There is no reason for any of that, I owe you my life." she assured her. A pause, then Rey ventured to ask, "Why did you help me?"

"We're allies." replied Jessika with a shrug. "And Leia Organa is alive and there is a war ahead of us. Did you know that?"

"No...I-what?"

"She had been in Essos all along, hiding from assassins and quietly gathering her strength." Her friend's brown eyes practically glowed with enthusiasm, and something else, a dark glint like that of a blade. "She has thousands of Unsullied behind her."

"Unsullied? You mean she's--"

"The one who's been freeing slaves in Essos? Yes. That was her."

Rey frowned as she tried to absorb all of it. Queen Leia, alive and with an army of her own. It seemed too good to be true, and the the prospect of what that might entail, as Jess explicitly stated, filling her with something like fear but not quite so.

Jess must've noticed the circling of her thoughts from the look on her face. "I know, it's a lot to take in. I was as much surprised as you are. But I speak truthfully. Moons ago, Prince Cassian had arranged for the Dornish fleet to be sent to Meereen in secret, and now Organa's in the Stormlands as we speak. But of course Snoke found out eventually so that means Dorne is now in open rebellion against him. So is your father."

Jessika rubbed her hands together and shifted closer to the fire, clearly unaccustomed to the colder climate of— _where exactly were they?_ Rey would ask her later; there were far more pressing matters at the moment.

"Lord Kenobi also helped Leia." Jessika said to her, and Rey couldn't find it in herself to be surprised at the notion. "Snoke's spies found out some time after you left the capital, and I was certain that he would try to use you against Kenobi. By the time we reached you..."

"I was already gone, and all my guards lay dead in the middle of the road."

"Not all of them." Rey's eyes widened and Jessika smiled softly at her, a contrast to her sharpness and ferocity. "The captain of your guard, Calrissian was it? He was badly hurt but very much alive. He pointed to us where Snoke's knights headed when they took you. He's being taken care of now, you need not worry."

"And my father? Is he alright?"

She nodded. "He's safe and resting in Windwing. He knows you're safe as well, my men would've sent word by now. By the time he heals, he'll join his bannermen and head to Yavin where Leia is, which is also where we're heading. We can't risk going back now."

"Yavin?" Rey blurted incredulously. "But there's nothing there but ruins?"

Jessika raised her hands as if in surrender. "Don't ask me, I'm only following Andor's orders. By the way, it was his wife's idea to divert our paths from the rest of my travelling party. Ersos with their complicated tactics, eh?"

"You could've just sent one of your guards to accompany me."

"Well, I wanted to do it. We are friends, are we not?" She grinned at Rey, probing her to smile back. She did, ever so slightly; the thought of her father's safety, Ser Lando, and finding a friend she could trust anchoring herself from drifting off to the rapturous waters of guilt and grief.

"Anyway, you should rest now." Jessika tossed her the last piece of bread she had and gave her a penetrating look. "Try to find some peace tonight, Rey. Don't dwell too much on the dead."

****

They began their journey in the light of a fair morning, eating the remnants of their food as they go on their long way. Rey noticed that they had not taken the Kingsroad, instead Jessika navigated their path across bare woods and abandoned roads that are rough and broken, fading to a winding track between heather and whin.

The way was far, but Jessika made it tolerable. She filled her in with news beyond what Rey was able to fish out after two weeks of hearing nothing but court gossip, and she realized just how much she wasn't aware of. She couldn't be mad about being kept in the dark either. Rey wasn't stupid, she knew the risk, and her father couldn't afford another threat to her safety. _He never wanted me to leave Windwing in the first place._

Jessika was also a great listener. Rey's feelings were all out of sorts, and the terror of having seen people she knew murdered in front of her had not left her thoughts despite how hard she willed it to. So Rey told Jessika about it, and having her listen intently was more helpful than she expected, or hoped.

When the sun started to set once more they settled by a small river with waters flowing straight from the Wendwater, which their chosen path avoided lest there be gold cloaks in the vicinity. Jessika managed to stick an arrow right through a squirrel's eye, while Rey took her turn to build the fire and caught some fish with Jessika's spear. On that eve, they feasted on roasted squirrel and fish and slept with their stomachs full beneath the void of a starless sky.

It seemed to Rey that she had only dozed for a few minutes when she woke up to find that it was already dawn, and she panicked for a moment when she saw that there were people standing over her. Unable to take her time to register their faces, she quickly snatched her sword, the one she kept by her side as she slept, but then Jessika stepped into view and she calmed in an instant. Jess had a change of clothes, a white and purple dress in the dornish fashion, and she crouched down to gently grab her by the shoulders. "It's alright, Rey."

At the exact same moment, Rey's eyes caught the banner of house Pava, as well as the reassuring sight of Kenobi's sigil on the breast of a man's armor.

"We were meant to meet them a short distance from here, but they sought us out instead when they..."

Rey sat up and stood too quickly that her head spun for a second. She scanned her eyes at their company, a dozen or more of them, all bowing to her politely. One of them she happened to know very well—Ser Wedge Antilles, Windwing's master-at-arms. His white armor muddied and his familiar face reassuring. He approached her and bowed once more. The only thing that stopped her from embracing the aged man was the look in his eyes, unnaturally sorrowful for the usually calm knight.

"It delights me to see that you are well, my lady. Indeed, it does, for joy has been scant these past few days. But I've also come bearing news, something that I wish I do not have to tell you myself." he said.

"Whatever is the matter, Ser Wedge?"  
He took a deep breath, face still grave. "We learned about your abduction and rescue through the messengers that Lady Pava sent to Windwing. We were not aware, and we were simultaneously fearful and relieved for you. But Lord Kenobi, he was..."

"What of my father?"

"Your father, my lady, he didn't take the news very well, despite assurances of your safety." For the first time, Rey noticed just how downcast Ser Wedge looked, and how the look in his eyes was actually one of grief.

"His heart gave in, my lady. He died in his sleep."

As he spoke those words, Rey's heart fell from her chest.

Nothing, she heard nothing and all was a blur as tears pooled in her eyes, nothing. She kept shaking her head, saying "no" over and over again even as she broke down. Her knees threatened to give in, and Rey would've allowed herself to collapse on the ground if not for Jessika keeping her still and Rey held on to her as if she was the only thing that kept her from falling into an abyss. Terrible wracking sobs escaped her throat—her traitorous mind flashing memories of a kind and brave and strong man with a twinkle in his eyes.

****

The lands around her changed as they drew nearer to their destination. Under different circumstances, she would’ve found their surroundings breathtaking in their crude beauty, but her eye for earthly wonders were dulled and her days dragged on miserably.

The worst that her grief has led her happened during the first days of her mourning. They had to stop at an Inn and stayed for a time. Some protested for it could expose their location and Snoke's spies were said to be everywhere, but Jessika had threatened to cut the tongues of those who would speak another word of dissent. Her friend probably couldn't bear the sight of Rey, all pale and refusing to eat.

She’s been dreading this moment for a very long time, kept her up and made her pray late into the night since Obiwan showed the earliest signs of his increasing frailty. Now that it has arrived she’s paralyzed.

Inside her room, during the days they spent in the tiny inn, she drew the curtains around her bed and kept herself in the dark, slept, woke weeping, and slept again. The fireplace burned at a constant, but it did nothing to dispel the cold that had settled within her.  
The stares she got from the others made things worse. It made her feel as if her grieving was not enough, that she should be tearing herself apart. And the pity, she didn't deserve it. No. She was alive and Obiwan was not.

Then Maester Yoda and Lady Amilyn Holdo wrote to her and, among all the matters they thought she needed to know and all the comfort they could offer through words, they told her about a war that was brewing which her father intended to take part in. She felt, then, that those stares weren't purely out of pity after all. They carried an entirely different sort of weight, something similar to the way her father's subjects looked at him.

 _I write to tell you that by royal decree of Queen Leia of House Organa, rightful ruler and Protector of the seven kingdoms, you were hencefort legitimized,_ Amilyn wrote in her seventh letter to Rey, the words and what it meant for the rest of her life keeping her mind swirling with anxiety, grief and only the faintest whisper of delight, which she instantly felt guilty for.

She wished to honor her father, but another part of her insisted that she didn't deserve it.

****

"Your people, they look up to you now. You're the lady of House Kenobi." Jessika said to her as they sat on a log by the fire the two of them the only ones left awake.

"The riverlords wouldn't want a bastard to lead them." _And she isn't even a real bastard, just a pretender, a lie to save her skin._

"You're not—"

"I still am. In their eyes, I'm still nothing but a bastard child."

"Not all of them." Jessika shrugged, as if the matter was as mundane as the weather and as certain as the coming winter. "As far as those that are loyal to your father are concerned, you _are_ Obiwan's heir."

_But I am not._

Jessika turned to face her completely, not one to let the matter drop that easily. "When my parents were murdered by Snoke's men, they intended to kill me as well, but one of my father's chief knights protected me and got himself killed for it." Rey knew that story, as did everyone else. The attack on Starfall was only second to Yavin's destruction in notoriety among Snoke and the Knights of Ren's vile acts. "I want Snoke dead, but I sent ships to Meereen and my men to Yavin not purely out of mindless thirst for revenge. People may think me too young to lead my house, but I know enough to see just how much the realm is suffering under his rule. By the time winter comes, he'd bar the doors of the Red Keep after siphoning everything that would keep his people alive. I want to put an end to that." Jessika said, the light from the crackling fire dancing in her dark eyes, though her voice was a calm resolve amid the burning passion. "I know that you're still grappling with a terrible grief. All my life, grief was the only constant thing. But I ask you now, do you not want to end Snoke's tyranny as well? You're father did, you know he did. What better way to honor his memory than to continue down the path he tried to take?"

Rey took a deep, steadying breath. "I do. I want that, too. But I also do not want to lead my people down to ruin, only to let them march to their doom like pigs for slaughter."

"Was there ever a war where only one side lost something? Both are bound to bleed, that's just how this cruel world works." 

Those words sank down inside Rey's mind, never to leave her.

"I am afraid. Deeply afraid." she admitted.

"So am I." Jessika replied. "But courage and fearlessness are not one and the same."

That made Rey smile. "My father used to tell me something like that."

"He sounds like a wise man." said Jessika.

"Yes, he was."

****

Riding across rain-sodden fields and stony ridges, gale winds came howling up Shipbreaker Bay as they near the place where the great castle of Yavin once stood. Yavin had been fabled for its strength, able to withstand the unforgiving storms that often plagued the land. The lords of House Amidala dwelt in Yavin for years uncounted, until their line ended with the death of Lady Padme's son, Luke Skywalker, and the destruction of the glorified castle itself.

Only a few of its blackened pillars stood, its once proud stone walls nothing but dust and rubble. Rey had expected to see that sight alone, but there were tents erected around and within the ruins with the banners of the noble houses that came to meet their lost queen raised high, above all of them hung Queen Leia's own standard, the grey falcon of Solo bearing the apple blossoms of Alderaan in its beak. A few riders emerged, and from them Rey could clearly point out Lady Holdo's lilac-hued curls.

"Your bannermen, my lady." said Ser Wedge, trotting close.

Jess grinned at her. "They've come to welcome their Liege."

Rey took a deep breath, steeling herself to face them in a way befitting the head of House Kenobi, driving all self-doubts away to be dealt with later in solitude.

"Lady Kenobi," said Lord Erso with chill courtesy as they all reined in.

"My lords," Rey inclined her head in greeting, glancing at Lady Holdo knowing her brilliant smile was there to soothe her nerves, "my lady."

Her bannermen and their standard-bearers dismounted their horses and Rey did the same. The men unsheathed their swords and went down on one knee before her, Lady Holdo following suit with more grace.

"We pledge our swords to you, my Lady, as we did to your father," spoke Lord Ackbar with a voice that rivalled the sound of the waves that crashed against ancient rocks. "House Ackbar stood behind House Kenobi for centuries, and I shall honor my forebears by standing behind Lady Rey."

Lord Erso and Lady Holdo reiterated the same sentiment with equal vigor, and Rey could only hope to deserve such an honor.

****

The seven kingdoms never truly stopped mourning their lost queen and for the fine way of life they once knew with her seated on the throne. _I wonder how t_ _he people would feel if they could see what I am seeing now_. This she thought as she neared the center of the camp with Leia Organa herself awaiting her, surrounded by Unsullied men and Prince Cassian Andor of Dorne beside her.

Leia Organa was nothing like what she had imagined her to be. But in the way she walks over to Rey, gliding but not quite so, her bearing and regalia leaving no doubt that this was the great and respected Queen of Westeros' glory days despite her short frame, Rey realized that her own mind could not envisage such a woman. She was real, and alive. And in such a sudden graceful movement that left Rey no time to react at all, Leia took her in her arms in a warm and familiar embrace, soothingly stroking her back. Despite the spontaneity of it all, Rey felt her nerves come pouring out of her as she leaned into the embrace almost like a child.

The queen stepped back, held her face tenderly with both hands, and the look of what seemed like sadness filled the older woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I am so, so sorry."

Queen Leia's brown eyes bore much weight that Rey felt that she was staring up at the sun itself. Her gaze was somewhat curious, half sadness and half relief.

"I thank you, my queen. My grief has not left me entirely and I greatly appreciate your words." Rey said, finding no other reason for her warmth other than compassion.

"Yes, it is no matter. I...I was very much grieved by the news, very much so. Obiwan was like a second father to me." With those words the strange look in her eyes faded and gave way to a mournful one. “Your grief is mine." The queen hesitated for a second before reaching out to clasp both of Rey's hands, though it was more reserved this time than her welcoming embrace. "I hope that you may find comfort in the thought that he is now at peace, much as I am trying to do the same thing."

Rey nodded curtly and said nothing more, feeling as if she'd burst into tears if she uttered another word.

Queen Leia took another step back, the warmth of her palm leaving Rey's own as she let go almost unwillingly, and turned her gaze to Jessika. "Lady Pava, I owe you a dept of gratitude. You have went out of your way to save an ally and I am honored to have the likes of by our side."

"Not nearly as honored as I am to be in your presence, Your Grace."

Prince Cassian, a man with laughing eyes and dark hair, smiled proudly at Jessika. "You speak truly, my Queen. I've known Lady Jessika since she was little. Indeed, she is honorable and true, and a fierce warrior to boot."

"Are you not the Sword of the Morning, Lady Jessika?" inquired Queen Leia.

"Indeed I am, Your Grace." Jessika's near worshipful countenance shifted into something unmistakably proud, but it was the righteous kind, one that was permitted to knights of great repute.

Rey turned to her friend, unable to hide the look of surprise on her face, and Jessika merely shrugged, as was her wont. She never told Rey about it, nor was it ever known by anyone at all, except maybe Prince Cassian who did not looked surprised at the slightest. Rey suddenly realized that she has never actually seen the Jessika unsheath her sword.

Perhaps it wasn't wise to let it be known; the title, given to a knight of House Pava that was deemed worthy to wield their ancestral sword, was one of the last symbols of the Sith Order's fall ages ago. It was enough of a pain to Snoke that the legend of the Great Alderaanian King of the Reach and his his famed ally, the last King of the Torrentine and Sword of The Morning of that age, was still known and spoken of.

Rey thought that although Jessika was no knight, she possessed of a far superior stature, valiance, and skill...And now that fact was solidified by this revelation, not that Rey needed any title to validate her high opinion of her friend.

"I believe you are both in need of rest." said Leia and gently raised a hand with a light flick before Jessika could even open her mouth. How she knew Jess would protest, Rey did not know. "Travelling can leave even the most steadfast to be weary. Rest and I shall see you both in the next war council."

"Yes, Your Grace." Rey and Jess said at the same moment.

A kind-faced young woman named Rose, one Rey assumed to be the Queen's handmaiden, lead them to their respective tents while also touring them around the camp. Prince Cassian accompanied them for a short time. Rey did not know him beforehand, but she knew his wife when she was young; Jyn Erso squired for Obiwan many years ago.

Rose was lively sweetness itself. Rey liked her, she rarely encountered untamed friendliness and not get annoyed at some point. Perhaps it was because of her earnestness. From the look of fond amusement on Jessika's face, Rey could tell her friend liked their new acquaintance as well.

"...and the weather is so unlike to what I'm accustomed to, but the change is a welcome one, perhaps. Although the winds can be—Poe! Hey, Poe!" Rose called out suddenly.

A man turned at the sound, his face lighting up as he saw Rose. He changed course and walked over to them, and when his eyes spotted Rey and Jess, his careless grin faltered for a second before an equally pleasant but courteously subdued smile took its place.

"Lady Rey and Lady Jessika, this is Poe Dameron, captain of the Black Legion." Rose said.

Poe Dameron bowed his head politely. He looked about Jessika's age and only a little taller than Rey. At one glance, Rey could've easily mistaken him for a Dornish soldier, or even a lord if it weren't for the worn state of his unadorned and hard-used armor of chainmail and boiled leather. His eyes were of a dark shade and his hair darker still, twisting into graceful unkempt curls. His face nearly gave her pause now that she was looking at him from a closer proximity, and she inwardly chastised herself for it.

Rey was too occupied to notice Jess's reaction, who then froze and paled, her expression clouding as she tried to avoid gazing at Poe without rousing suspicion from the others.

"I...I have to go." said Jessika in a hushed voice. She turned to Rose then to Poe, but she only met his eye briefly. "It was nice meeting you both."

The two Essosi bowed their heads, but Rey wasn't going to let her go just like that.

"Jess, wait. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Rey." she said, sparing Rey a small smile to ease her concern "I just felt a little naseaus from a lack of sleep. Truly, nothing's wrong." Her tone, although reassuring, brooked no argument. Rey nodded and appeased herself by promising her friend to visit her by evening so they may dine together, and for Rey to check on her state to see if she was not lying when she told her that nothing was wrong.

"At least allow me to accompany you, Lady Jessika." Rose offered, to which Jess agreed to with slight wave of her hand.

The two bade them goodbye and left. Whatever worry or suspicion she had about Jess' apparent reason for going ahead dissolved when Poe spoke to her. "Is that your sword, my lady?"

"Yes, my lord."

"No need, my lady, I am no Lord." said Poe, sounding more cheerful than what his words may suggest. "I hold neither rank nor station, only that I am sworn to protect Queen Leia and that I am captain to a disbanded legion of sellswords, which is hardly valuable at all and rather contemptible. Though your words do me a great honor."

"Why undermine yourself so? Surely, you are not beyond redemption. The fact that you have sailed here to Westeros for our Queen is enough to gain my respect, ser."

"Thank you, my lady." He bowed his head once more. "But just call me Poe, if it pleases you." He flashed her an open smile and Rey swore she felt her stomach flip, not that she was proud of it. She wasn't entirely comfortable to call him that, the familiarity didn't feel earned or natural, but she does so anyway.

"Well then, I shall call you Poe. And yes, it is indeed my sword." Rey paused as a fresh wave of grief prickled her chest for a moment. _My father had it made for me._

Poe fell into step beside her. "And you can wield it?"

"Yes. I trained since I was old enough to do so."

He seemed astonished by that. "Really? I assume a lady such as you did not have to."

His tone was light and sportive, but the implied meaning was clear to Rey.

And to think that she was nearly entrapped by this man's charms? Shameful.

"I suppose you think a woman is not supposed to learn how to fight at all." Rey glanced at him amiably as she spoke, and he looked mortified. "That seems odd for someone who serves Queen Leia, but not surprising coming from a man."

"That's not what I—" he fell silent, a morose look filling his eyes.

No one spoke for some length of time as they continued walking.

He looked utterly regretful. Perhaps Rey overreacted quite a bit.

She sighed and said, "You need not worry, Poe. Besides, that was quite tame than what I'm used to hearing, really."

"I swear that wasn't what I meant to say...Forgive me, I haven't got a way with talking fancily like most men. I usually do, but words fail me today."

Rey, calmer now, urged him on with a gentle nod as if to say _I'm listening, go on._

"My mother was a water dancer, you see." A smile touched the corners of his mouth and his eyes warmed again. "She'd rise from her grave to strangle me if I so much as think women don't deserve to know how to defend themselves."

Rey would've laughed, if it weren't for the note of sadness there.

"I'm sorry, I was too quick to judge you."

Poe's smile was brighter now. "There's nothing to forgive, my lady."

****

Well rested and freshened up, Rey went to Jessika's tent as promised. Her guards bowed to Rey, she greeted then and struck up a conversation, inquiring about light matters such as how they were faring with the Stormlands' climate and complimented them about how superior their steeds were. She also intended to wish them a good night's rest on her way out of Jessika's tent and wished to not forget to do so.

Rey was not one to forget the good deeds done to her so easily, and even if she did not owe her life to Jessika's men she felt that she'd still treat them in the same manner for they were exceedingly lively and kind.

"Lady Rey, you're late." Jess said as a way of welcoming her, already seated comfortably at her dining table. Rey almost breathed a sigh of relief that her friend looked far from ill and was very much herself. "You're food is starting to get cold."

"It's quite your fault, Lady Pava. You're guards and I had a pleasant talk and if you hadn't chosen such good-natured men then I would've arrived much earlier."

"I must accept that I am at fault, then." Jess gestured to the empty seat from across her and to the food already prepared. "I hope this would suffice as an apology?"

"Oh my, I thought the Sword of the Morning was above bribing people with food?"

Rey sat, assisted by Jess' kindly servant, and a dish of peas, onions and mutton awaited at the table. There was also some fresh baked bread with butter, and some wine straight from Dorne to wash it down. King's Landing had been flowing with Arbor gold during her stay there, but Rey much preferred the the sour red of the Dornish.

Rey returned to her own tent with lifted spirits, which is common after being in Jessika's company.

That night, Rey dreamt of Obiwan.

He was younger, much younger, and he wore his bronze and white armor that glowed in the light of the sun. Rey appeared to be a child for he had to get down on one knee to look at her in the eye, his palm held up to hand her a daffodil. It was spring, and a dreadful winter just ended.

Rey felt like it was over as soon as it began, and she woke out of that tender dream when her tent shook and rattled against the strong winds. She wept and hugged her knees as a sudden cold prickled her skin.

But sad as she was, she still dredged up a smile. It was the sweetest dream she has had in a long time.

 

¤¤¤

 

**_the old southron_ **

*

A lone hooded figure of a man rode alone in the dark, unbothered by the cold northern winds. His woolen raiment made him stand out in the expanse of snow-covered fields

There were two of Lord San Tekka's men that guarded the gates that night. The younger guard, the only one awake and sober, was the first one to spot the man approaching.

Quickly, he elbowed his much older companion and jolted him awake.

"Oy, what d'you do that for?"

"There's someone coming."

The older guard scrubbed at his bearded face. "You scared he's gonna grab your cunt?"

The young man didn't reply. He gripped the hilt of his sword as the rider came closer. "We weren't expecting visitors this late, ser." he called out to the man.

The older guard chortled. "That's no ser, you clod. That's a useless old coot. Get away you, before we—"

"I've come to see Lord San Tekka. I wish to speak with him." the lone man spoke.

The old guard laughed again, louder this time. "You think you can just barge in and talk to him, eh?"

The man took off his hood to reveal his face. His thick beard was grey and his eyes grave; he has wandered around the North long enough to be known. The two guards recognized him instantly and froze.

They let him in after that with not a single question asked, the older guard muttering apologies endlessly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick background info: so the "Great Alderaanian King" was the head of House Organa who lead the rebellion against the Sith Order who ruled Westeros in the ancient times. He was then named King of all Westeros afterwards for his efforts and that's how House Organa became the ruling Royal House.
> 
> Also, House Pava is basically this fic's equivalent to House Dayne.


	4. you and whose army?

 

 

> _Rich and fertile, the riverlands border on every other realm in the Seven Kingdoms save Dorne, yet have few natural boundaries to deter invasion. The waters of the Trident make the lands ripe for settlement, farming, and conquest, whilst the river’s three branches stimulate trade and travel during peacetime, and serve as both roads and barriers in times of war._

**—from "The World Of Ice & Fire" by G.R.R. Martin**

 

 

•¤•¤•¤•¤•¤•

 

 

  
_**poe dameron** _

*

The Dornish host were at Yavin before they even reached Westerosi shore. His father's people.

The moment he presented himself to Prince Cassian, uttering his name and addressing him with as much respect as he could muster, the Dornish prince lit up and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"A Dameron? Is this for true, young man?" asked he. Poe failed to answer. Cassian's eyes flicked to Leia, who nodded meaningfully. The prince turned his attention back to Poe.

"You're Kes Dameron's son." The words escaped his lips like a revelation. "His lost boy. All those years ago, he told me-- I'd sworn to look for you but I never found you..." Cassian shook his head, staring at Poe with equal parts delight and pain. "You belong here, Poe. You belong in Dorne. I should've looked harder."

Poe bowed his head, unable to grasp at words. Leia spoke for him. "Essos is a vast place, my lord. I'm sure you did all you could."

"Indeed, Your Grace. But I feel that I haven't done enough for my dear friend. His own son has grown up in foreign lands."

Poe found his voice at last. "Please, my lord. Don't let this trouble you. I am at your service, as my father had once been."

That did not help, it seemed to Poe, as Prince Cassian grew even more regretful and sorry. He placed a calloused palm on one side of his face.

"You sound just like him."

*****

It was not long until word about his identity reached people's ears. A bastard son of a dead knight, that was what he was now. But Prince Cassian treated him like a long lost relative. He had since taken the responsibility of helping Poe learn more about the Seven Kingdoms, and told stories about Kes. Cassian has told him quite an ample amount of information already, but Poe hasn't had his fill just yet.

They were sitting by a crackling fire, the hour growing late but neither of them inclined to sleep. Poe inquired about the Stormlands casually.

"There are no cities in these parts, even before Snoke took over. House Amidala were reputed to be fierce warriors and leaders and for centuries they steadfastly ruled over their land." said Prince Cassian. "Now most of its people have long abandoned the place after nearly all of the storm lords perished during Yavin's destruction. Snoke's brutes were clever enough to burn the holdfast down when all of Luke's bannermen had gathered there."

"Where are they now? The people, I mean."

"Some settled in the Reach where the lands are rich enough that even scraps can sustain a family. Alderaan was meant for Queen Leia's heir, and since Ben is also a filthy traitor and resented his mother's House, Snoke gave it to one of his generals. Now Hux holds the Reach and is soiling House Organa's ancient seat. Some stormlanders settled in dornish soil, if they can manage it. Most of them have joined me here to fight."

"And there is really no one left in the Stormlands?" asked Poe before taking a hearty gulp from his wine cup.

"Oh, there are a few who stayed, some minor lords here and there. But they hide, keep mostly to themselves and would even lick Snoke's shoes if they had to, despite how much they despise him. They want no more of Westerosi politics."

Poe could not blame them, and judging from his tone, Prince Cassian couldn't either.

"My wife would arrive any day now, she went to his father as soon as Queen Leia's messenger came to us and is now travelling with him. I should like you to meet her, and she very much wants to meet you as well."

"Is the Princess as formidable as I've heard?"

Prince Cassian laughed.

"If what you've heard was that my dear Jyn is not one you should cross if you want to keep your limbs attached to your body, then yes. It is true."

****

Near the stables, a group of men-at-arms were gathered around, craning their necks as they all attempted to glimpse whatever commotion was taking place. Most likely a skirmish between men with too much to drink, thought Poe. Most of these Westerosi men could be as uncouth as wild boars when wine was in abundance.

Poe's better judgement told him to approach the scene and stop whatever it was. He might still be a foreigner in their eyes, despite his dornish blood, but they've seen enough of him with Leia to know that the queen put him in high esteem and that was somehow enough to grant him an informal sort of authority. Poe didn't care much for it, but he saw this as an appropriate situation to use the advantage.

He elbowed his way through the considerably thick crowd; those who saw him made way and gave him space, until he was close enough to see what was happening.

He didn't expect the scene that he came to see.

There was indeed a fight, Poe was at least right on that front, but that was where the accuracy of his conjecture ended. He definitely didn't think that Lady Rey and Lady Jessika would be the ones in the middle of it all.

Poe watched as the two ladies duelled, their swords dancing with more skill than half the men in the camp. It truly was a sight, and Poe couldn't blame the ones who paused from their own training to watch this tremendous show of skill, and from two of the most highly-esteemed ladies around, no less. Truly, they were really good, and Poe's not easily impressed.

He realized, as he watched Rey switch tactics suddenly and with such lethal grace that she nearly ended the fight, that his insides were gaining that sensation only genuine admiration could be able to induce him to feel. They sparred for a while longer and for a moment Poe thought that they were so evenly matched, both relying on their litheness and speed, that no one could possibly best the other. But then Lady Jessika managed to come out of it as the victor.

She helped Rey to her feet as the two exchanged wide smiles at each other. Cheers erupted from the audience they attracted, and Lady Jessika made a mockery of a curtsy, inducing Lady Rey into a fit of laughter. It was a lovely sound, he thought, easily intoxicating.

Rey caught his eye among the gradually dissolving crowd and lit up as if he were an old friend. Poe was quite convinced that her smile would be the death of him eventually, given how freely she gave it away and how his heart could barely take it without threatening to leap out of his chest. Not that he fancied himself in love, not at all. But that wasn't so far from the realm of possibility. _Romantic fool, if only she cared sixpence about you._

Rey, smiling like a sunbeam, waved him over to them and he obliged, his feet moving before he could change his mind and make up some reason to turn around. The first time they met, Poe nearly ruined it, though the situation was salvageable. It did turn out well, especially since they're obviously comfortable enough with each other for her to beckon him to walk towards them and for him to approach. Not a bad start, really.

Lady Pava was leaning on her sword and regarded him coolly, a nod from her and a polite bow of his head from him. Then his eyes landed on her sword as it glinted under the sun, white as milk and clearly as sharp as death itself. Poe knew what it was, a sword of legend. It wasn't Valyrian steel but was made of some different yet equally strong matter. She saw him staring at it, and only grinned.

"So, you were passing by?" asked Rey. Poe's eyes left the sight of the legendary sword to look at her. She was wearing trousers and a tunic that hugged her slender form, her scant exposed skin glistening with sweat. Poe swallowed.

"I was, my lady." Poe found himself saying. "I saw perhaps only a portion of your fight -- I suppose you began long before I got here."

He might be going delirious because it seemed to Poe that Rey looked at him like she was expecting him to say something more, wordlessly urging him, which was ridiculous because surely there was nothing he could say that would interest her that much.

Lady Pava coughed. Poe easily recognized it as a suppressed chuckle. Poe swallowed again.

"You were great. Some incredibly fine skill you have, truly." he told Rey. "Both of you, of course. But my words hardly mean anything, you should know of your brilliance already."

"That's true." said Lady Pava. "But still, we can't help but be pleased to hear that you are impressed, Rey most of all."

Unable to help himself, Poe turned to Rey with a much wider smile. "Really?"

Her nose seemed to flare. "Oh, Jess is just saying that --"

"But of course not. It's true." Lady Pava said, then quickly added, "It's just that we always wondered how our ways in swordfighting hold up in your varied standards, considering that you're from Essos. Rey says you're mother was a water dancer."

"She was." replied Poe, a bit too cheerfully. The fact that Rey remembered that was making his chest twist delightfully.

"And you?"

"Not really cut out for it. It's a shame, really."

Lady Pava looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, gesturing between Poe and Rey, she said, "You two should spar

"--Jess!"

"--er, I'm not sure- I mean, not that, er."

Lady Pava rolled her eyes at them. Before she could speak, though, someone interrupted them.

"Really, Pava? Just because you're one of the best at arms in Westeros doesn't mean you could just show that off to Dameron over here. He's quite the fighter as well, aren't you?" said the woman who he knew as Princess Jyn Andor. "And Rey, she can make you feel sorry for even accepting that fancy sword you got there."

"Not true." Rey piped up, grinning at Princess Jyn. "I lost to her just now."

"Too bad, losing would've helped deflate Pava's overconfidence."

"Very funny."

"You saw that happen, Dameron? Did Pava really put Kenobi to shame?"

Poe shrugged. "I would not say that, exactly, Princess Jyn. It was a tight match."

"As expected. Hear that, Pava? You're only slightly better." said Jyn.

Poe watched their light banter, utterly amused but kept his expression at bay to not seem too amused. He felt kind of overstepping somehow; they all seemed to talk and move in their own rhythm and Poe wasn't sure if he should play along or step aside.

It was upon this scene that a harried-looking young lad stumbled, apologetic

“Pardon me for disturbing you, my princess.” he said to Princess Jyn. “But I am afraid a matter of great importance has arisen.”

The lightness was quickly dissolved from both Princess Jyn's face and Lady Pava stood more alert. Rey looked just as puzzled as Poe.

"Out with it, boy. Did Cassian send you?"

"No, my princess." the boy said between labored breaths. "It was Queen Leia. Her Grace received word about an attack by Snoke's Royal Army and requests your presence in the war council this instant."

Poe saw Rey tense up, and Lady Pava was gripping the hilt of her impressive sword too hard for it not to hurt.

 

¤¤¤

 

**_ben solo_ **

*

When Snoke was in a good mood, one that was not in his good graces could only expect the worse.

"I've sent forth Hux and my army to the riverlands, from the Gods Eye to the Red Fork." he said, casually. He stared down at Ben from his high place on the throne, mocking. "I know you would've preferred to be the one to embark on this... task."

"What's done is done. His Grace has made a decision and it must be obeyed." _And old Kenobi died like a weakling and my hunger for his blood was prevented by his frailness._ "I have a much more important mission, as you have repeatedly reminded me. Your army's pillaging of the riverlands shall be a useful distraction for our enemies."

"Yes, indeed.. And when shall you make your move?"

"As soon as His Grace permits me to."

"You have my permission. Take as many of my soldiers as--"

"My own men would suffice." _I've no need of your Royal Army of slaves,_ he didn't say. _The Knights of Ren are worth ten thousand of your cowering clods._

"So be it. Strike the enemy at its heart." Snoke smiled menacingly. "Give Leia Organa the death she so desires."

Ben bowed and began to turn, but before he could leave Snoke's presence, the king stopped him.

"Just a moment, my apprentice. So giddy you are to slay the false queen. I've another request."

Ben's brow furrowed, but fought to control his annoyance.

"The traitors from the riverlands have fashioned Kenobi's bastard girl as their leader, my spies have told me. The one you carelessly allowed to slip from our hands."

Ben swallowed down his bitterness. That wound was still fresh. "I'll have her head and bring it to you, if that's what you want."

"That is what I want." Snoke nearly sounded cheerful. "Her existence is an insult."

_Oh, I'll bring you the bastard's pretty little head. But I shall use her for my own desires first. She will know pain of the worst kind when I'm done with her._

"Consider it done, Your Grace." Ben said.

That night, under the pale light of the moon, Ben mounted up and donned his tall black helm and rode forth to his enemies' nest.

 

¤¤¤

 

**_poe dameron_ **

*

The war council was ensconced in the gloom and terror of the news.

There were empty wine cups scattered across the long table set at the center of the tent, maps and scrolls littered everywhere. Poe was no stranger to the more tedious parts of warfare, all the sleepless nights and anxious planning and strategizing. This wasn't uncharted territory for him. He stood by his queen's side, who looked calm despite simmering with power and anger as Lord Erso spoke, who was not one to mince words.

"The riverlands are aflame, my queen." he said to the room at large while looking at Leia. An ominous silence fell upon the gathered lords, ladies, and generals. "The Royal Army marched in full force and managed to evade all of our scouts, or slayed them on the way."

"There must be a mistake. You have men protecting your lands, surely?" said Lady Pava. "Snoke's army might be large in number, but they are young and untested -- not to mention, they've been taken against their will."

"Fear is a weapon that Snoke wields terribly well." muttered Leia.

"Against our hopes that he'd remain neutral at the very least, Thrawn has betrayed us entirely. His men allowed Hux and his host an easy passage." explained Lord Erso.

"I should've taken his head when I had the chance!" Lord Ackbar boomed.

"Hux has also sent a large host to besiege Windwing, the rest have been pillaging and burning villages and smaller vassals."

"Windwing can hold a siege from Hux." Lady Holdo said. Rey nodded and agreed by saying, "We have provisions that can last for two years, and Maester Yoda will not give up the castle. I am certain of that. Our biggest concern should be the people, all of them innocent and defenseless."

A general sound of agreement filled the tent at Rey's words, and Poe himself nodded firmly.

"I say we send our armies there, now. We can't just sit here and wait for it to be over." said Princess Jyn, practically fuming.

Her father was the one to respond to her, calmly. "Snoke wants us to do that. It's a bait."

“You mean to do nothing about it, then?” someone said.

The room errupted in a thundering exchange of dissents and varying courses of action. Poe's eyes flickered to Fin's, who did not let any confusion or irritation show in his features. Poe, on the other hand, had no such reservations and was frowning at the scene before him.

Poe glanced at Leia, witnessed as she put on her mask of quiet efficiency and commanded their attention with a knuckle rap against the table.

They all fell silent.

"I want to hear from the Lady of Windwing herself." said Leia. "Is there something you wish to say, Lady Rey?"

Rey, who had one hand firmly clutched at Lady Holdo's arm, either to reassure the other woman or herself was anybody's guess, said with a voice unwavering despite the turmoil she must be feeling inside. "Alderaan is laid bare and open for us, now that Hux has taken the Royal Army with him to the riverlands. Recapturing the castle would only require a portion of our combined forces. Only House Hux's guards would be there, and they've been weakened with idleness. If Hux gets word of our attack--"

"He would have his army retreat back to defend his treasured prize." Leia finished for her, staring at Rey. Poe noticed the glint of admiration on the queen's face, a touch of pride there.

"We must not overestimate Lord Hux's vanity, Lady Kenobi ... He wouldn't drop the siege on Windwing for anything, Snoke would take his head for it." said Lord Erso. "But at the very least, this could very well stop them from burning our lands to the ground or lessen it considerably."

Prince Cassian looked thoughtful as he spoke. "The alternative would be to attack the enemy in full force, but with Lord Thrawn and the rest of the traitor lords aiding Hux from the inside, that would prove difficult. Your idea may be our only hope, Lady Kenobi."

It was agreed that the Unsullied would infiltrate Alderaan through a passage only Leia knew, an escape tunnel deep in the crypts and out into the Mander. Poe and his men would join the formidable force composed of both the Dornish and Riverlanders to assail the Royal Army in the riverlands.

  
*****

The mare whickered softly as Poe tightened the cinch. “Easy, now. Calm down.” he said in a soft voice. Poe looked up when she'd calmed.

The sky was clear for a change, but he was well acquainted enough with the weather to expect it to not last for long, that the dim and gloom would soon return. But now the sun beat down from the bare blue sky, and Poe intended to enjoy it.

"Going for a ride, Poe?" a voice said. Poe looked back saw Lady Rey approach, mounted. He caught the redness of her eyes and tired set of her countenance, a subtle sign of a night spent weeping. Poe banished the thought.

"Yes, my lady." he said. "The weather calls for it."

"I am of agreement, as you can see." Her slight smile didn't reach her eyes. "It seems calming."

In a moment of boldness, Poe said, "May I accompany you, my lady?"

Rey nodded. "I don't see why not."

They raced through the ragged terrain, Rey ahead of him. In his defense, he was distracted, overwhelmingly so. Her hair was cascading behind her, tangling and going off in various directions.

They stopped by the edge of a cliff, separating the restless shores from the land, his eyes scanning the environs that surrounded him. Sea air, wildflowers, the ever-changing sky ... It was a wild country, overgrown and unyielding but beautiful all the same. They stayed there for a long while, though Poe didn't keep track of the time.

At length, Rey looked sideways to glance at him, her hazel eyes turning gold in the sunlght, yet unsmiling. She was silent for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Do you think me selfish, Poe?"

"Selfish? Lady Rey, of course not." he said.

"You were in the war council, you know what I did. There's so many lives at stake, and I stood there and fashioned myself as a wise strategist." Rey scoffed, shook her head. "Now I do not think I am so wise."

"My lady--"

"I feel like I've abandoned my people, treated them like pawns. I've no right to gamble with their lives. I should be out there now, with an army at my back, gods be damned."

He turned her eyes away from, blinking rapidly.

"This is war. The choices we have to make are never going to be easy." Poe said.

Rey lowered her head down, as if to hide her face. "I don't--"

She was cut off by the distant sound of shouting men stabbing through air. Poe's head whipped back. A thick cloud of dark smoke was slowly rising up from somewhere within their camp.

"Seven hells." Poe heard Rey mutter. "There's a fire, surely that's what that is."

"We'll have to find out."

They rode back as fast as they could. Panicked guards met them with faces scrunched up and harried.

One of them, a brazen-looking youth, spoke first. "M'lord, someone's attacked the queen."

A knot formed in his gut.  "What?"

"She was not harmed, m'lord."

"Not a scratch?" The guard nodded. Poe was off his horse at an instant, and walking so fast he was almost running. The guard tried to catch with him. "Where is she?"

"Inside her tent, m'lord. It's chaos out there."

"Who attacked her?" asked Rey, who Poe didn't even notice come up behind him.

"The Knights of Ren, m'lady." the man said, the slightest tremble in his voice. "No one knows how they got inside."

When they reached Leia's tent, it was as if the number of guards flanking it increased tenfold. Prince Cassian was talking to a red-faced Lord Ackbar. He caught his eye and the prince walked over to them.

"The queen--"

"Queen Leia is alright. She's inside." said Cassian. "Lady Holdo and her handmaiden are with her."

"What exactly happened, Prince Cassian?"

"It was an assassination attempt. Ben Solo and his knights sneaked inside the perimeter, not more than six of them. He tried to kill her, he nearly did, but Jessika was with the queen when it happened."

"They attacked in broad daylight?"

"Those heathens hit when you least expect them to."

"Is Jessika alright?" Rey asked.

Cassian turned to her and his tense expression softened. "Yes, yes she's quite ... Jessika faced Ben alone, is what happened, and got herself a nasty wound on her arm, but nothing too worrying, it'll heal soon enough. She's resting in her own tent now."

Cassian was barely done with his sentence when Rey whirled and strode away with a purpose.

Cassian sighed. "Thank the gods Jessika was there."

"I assume this Ben Solo is dead, then." said Poe, remembering Lady Pava's deadly ferocity and the white glint of her sword.

"Not quite." Cassian replied. "His own men dragged him away before it was too late for them to escape. I suppose they intended to finish Leia quickly before we could notice something was wrong."

"It could've worked." Poe admitted, and it left a bitter taste on his mouth.

Cassian nodded. "A handful of guards were found dead, their bodies cleverly hidden. Ren is one steathly bastard." Cassian frowned. "Lady Kenobi's tent was also ransacked by Ren's knights, but she was out with you, thankfully."

"They wanted to kill her too?"

"To take her, more likely. They did try and nearly succeeded in abducting her once. They're petty, the lot of them, probably wanted to finish what they started." He sighed. "Well, I have to go talk to some of my captains. I want to help make sure this won't happen again."

"Of course."

Cassian smiled before striding off, two or three dornishmen following his wake. Poe took another look around. The crowd has thinned; most of the angered lords have probably retreated back to. It was mostly the Unsullied now.

Fin was also standing guard, Poe finally noticed, and looking grim.

"Fin," he called out as he was making his was towards him.

His friend barely responded, only moving his eyes to look at him. In any other case, he'd think he was only being more steadfast than usual, but this was no ordinary circumstance. The queen he's sworn his life to was almost killed, Poe knew he wouldn't take that well.

"Hey,"

"Where were you?" he said, not looking at Poe.

"I was accompanying the Lady Rey. I know I should've--"

"No. I do not blame you, friend."

Poe looked at him in the eye. "The same way no one is blaming you, Fin. Try not to be so hard on yourself."

"Queen Leia nearly died. And Rose."

"None of that is your fault." said Poe. "And, in a few day's time, as soon as we are done sorting things out, you'll be reclaiming Alderaan for her."

Fin gave him a small nod. "I won't fail her."

"Of course you won't, my friend."

Poe spotted Snap approaching from the corner of his eye, and knew it was time to, as Cassian had put it, help make sure a thing like this wouldn't happen again.

"We'll talk later." he told Fin.

He straightened up and pprepared to face his own men.

_This won't happen again, not on my watch._

  
**_ben solo_ **

*

His men were stealing glances at him, he knew, he could feel their eyes even as he kept his head down. He'd rage at them if he weren't so tired, but his anger was there, smoldering and gathering up until he had enough energy to lash it out on something.

Never in his lifetime had he suffered so crushing a loss.

The side of his abdomen, from where Pava's sword grazed him, still throbbed with pain, reminding him of his shame.

His horse snorted and slowed for a moment and Ben gave it a vicious kick.

"Should we camp out for the night, Master Kylo?"

"No." he answered. "We keep moving." None of them were stupid enough to object to that.

Another failure, another shame. And that Pava whore is the one to blame, again. Oh, how she stood and raised her weapon at him when he entered his mother's tent, and how he sneered at her and even laughed. He had thought it was convenient for her to be there, he could've hit two birds with one stone. He hadn't expected her to know how to be a worthy opponent. But she was a Pava, after all, a spawn of history's tainted legend.

Another failure, another shame.

Ben was done fearing Snoke's wrath, however. He intended to do as he pleased. Listening to his master has already cost him his only chance at killing Obiwan with his own blade, he wouldn't let that happen again.

"Should we go to the capital?" one of his men asked.

"We're heading to Starkiller." he replied resolutely, making the decision as he said the words. "I need time. We'll strike again when I say we do."

Ben realized his mistake now. He was too motivated by a desire to be at his master's good graces again that it made him hasty and uncalculated. He saw that now.

"We'll let this war play out, have Snoke and Leia try ruining each other first." _Then I'll come when the time is right, forcing vengeance to those who begged for it. They'll see, they will know, I will make them wish they hadn't met me at all._

"The King wouldn't approve of this, Master Kylo." said one of his best warriors, but there was a giddiness in her voice.

Ben bit back a laugh. Snoke would hate him, and accepting that was freeing.

"He'll thank me after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, the stronghold of Starkiller is one built by the ancient Sith Lords, and was previously abandoned until Snoke took over. He gave it to Ben. The castle was so dark and its stone walls so dark that it resembled a starless sky, and that is how it got its name. It's located where Summerhall would be is asoiaf canon, which would place it right between the Stormlands and the Reach. (Strategically perfect, yeah?)


End file.
